


Everything I Wanna Do

by insanechayne



Series: Magical Song Based One-Shots [7]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, The Boondock Saints RPF, Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Fuck your plotline, M/M, One-Shot, Smut, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanechayne/pseuds/insanechayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot based on the song Everything I Wanna Do by Nickelback (don't judge the fic by the song choice).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I Wanna Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monica/gifts).



> I've had smut in my head lately, especially Flandus smut, and my bitch of a best friend was giving me way too many ideas. And then I heard this magical song come up on my shuffle and the skies cleared and I knew what I was going to do with my life on this glorious night.  
> May you enjoy the fruits of my labor.

_He’s got a dirty mouth_

_Tastes so clean with every taste of me_

_You know that every single thing he does_

_Does for me_

_Because it’s what I’m dreamin’ of_

Norman’s lips crashed down on Sean’s, rough, forceful, and passionate. Sean could taste himself on Norman’s tongue, and he relished the flavor mingling with Norman’s own, a perfect blend of love and lust rolling like waves with every movement of their mouths.

Sean couldn’t remember where they were, or how they got there, but he figured that had a lot to do with all the alcohol he’d consumed beforehand, as well as the expert way Norman was making out with him right now. With his favorite person beside him the rest of the world didn’t matter in the least, and he was more than willing to let it all slip away for a while.

Norman pulled his mouth back from Sean’s, his lips trailing down the man’s jawline and burning a path of fire through his skin.

“Norman,” Sean whimpered, his eyes closing under the rush of heat coursing through his veins. He very much wanted Norman’s lips back on his own; he hadn’t had enough of that sweet taste yet.

But Norman didn’t take the bait. Instead he chuckled softly to himself and lifted up slightly to look down at Sean. “I’m gonna spoil you tonight, Seanie. Just be patient; it’ll be well worth the reward.”

Sean huffed. He hated being patient, especially when his cock was starting a rousing protest against his jeans. But he trusted Norman, and so stayed quiet to let the man work.

Norman grinned as he watched Sean settle deeper into the pillows, and then got down to business. He pressed his lips back to Sean’s throat, sucking and licking the skin there fervently as he undid the already-half-undone buttons on the man’s shirt. He had no way to push it off of Sean without having to take his mouth away from his love’s skin, so he just let the sides of the shirt fall limply against the bed sheets.

Once Sean’s chest was bare, Norman trailed his lips farther down, his tongue slipping out to lick every inch of exposed skin that it could reach, and Sean trembled underneath him. Norman began to nibble at Sean’s hip as he worked the man’s pesky jeans and undergarments down his legs. Sean’s cock, already standing at attention since long before the pants actually came off, bobbed slightly with the movement, which Norman found oddly funny for some reason.

Sean watched Norman make a show of kissing and licking everywhere but the one place that actually needed those lips, clenching his teeth to hold back a groan. Norman just looked so damn gorgeous in the position he was in right then, hovering over Sean’s naked body, his mouth just centimeters from Sean’s throbbing member, and he probably could have come right then and there just from the fucking sultry look Norman was giving him. Norman’s blue eyes seemed to be much darker, something mischievous building up under the surface.

However, Sean didn’t have much time to study those eyes, as his were soon squeezed tightly shut as he forced himself not to come all over Norman’s perfect lips the second they were wrapped around him.

_And he likes to take his time_

_A more than fortunate form of torture_

_And he likes to touch and tease_

_It’s always fun for me_

_It’s always unbelievable_

God, Norman had the perfect mouth. Those soft, utterly kissable lips framed the warmth inside, hid the secret of just how good Norman was at pleasing Sean, and Sean wanted to cry out from the roof tops just how much he loved that mouth.

But at the moment he was crying out for a very different reason.

Norman let his tongue do most of the work at first, trailing it slowly up and down Sean’s shaft, the touch of it feather-light. He brought his hands up, splaying them over Sean’s chest, and gently massaged his nipples, giving the sensitive nubs a semi-rough tweak every now and again.

Sean’s whole body was tingling under the sensations, and part of him really wanted to tangle his fingers in Norman’s hair and just _push_ a little bit. But he refrained, because he knew Norman hated that type of rough stuff unless he was explicitly in the mood for it, which usually was only about once every few months or so.

Norman could feel Sean’s body responding underneath him, and he got the hint right away. He started to suck on Sean, lightly at first, almost as if he needed to be gentle. His lips pulsed inward and back out, all the way down, and Sean gasped at the sheer pleasure he was feeling.

_And he knows every spot_

_Exactly where it’s at, and he can draw a map_

_I tell ya, his tongue is like a weapon_

_And he’s always threatening_

_To be the death of me_

Sean was nearly at the edge, just a few more sucks from Norman’s expert lips and he’d be there.

But then Norman pulled back, his lips leaving Sean’s cock with a soft popping sound. Something between a groan and a growl clawed its way out of Sean’s throat, and he sank back against the mattress.

“Fucking tease.” Sean spat from between clenched teeth, a wide grin plastered over his face. Sure he hated Norman just leaving him hanging like that, but he loved what came next.

Norman smirked up at him, and then darted his tongue out again, trailing it over Sean’s inner thigh. He ran that tongue all the way down Sean’s leg before switching to the other one to make his way back up, hitting all the pulse points and perfect spots that drove Sean absolutely wild with desire.

By the time Norman had made it back up to Sean’s neck the poor guy was writing underneath him like a snake cornered by a mongoose. Truth be told, Norman would have loved to sit there and just watch Sean’s reactions for hours, but he, too, was aching for release. It was about time to put them both out of their misery.

_You and me, sittin’ in a tree_

_F-U-C-K-I-N-G_

_He’ll do any naughty thing I want_

_My baby, he’s into everything I wanna do_

_He’s a giver and it gets him off_

_He delivers every dirty thought_

_My baby, he’s into everything I wanna do_

“How do you want me tonight, Sean?” Norman knew that Sean had a few favorite positions that he liked to shift between regularly, and it would be easier to just give him the choice now rather than having to deal with switching later.

“On top of me, straddling my legs. You look so beautiful like that, baby.” Sean’s tone was husky, more breathy than usual, and it was like music to Norman’s ears.

Without a word he moved into position, his knees on either side of Sean’s hips, and slowly lowered himself onto Sean’s cock. It took a moment for Norman to adjust, and Sean was perfectly patient through it all, running his hands over every part of Norman’s body that he could touch with an appreciative look on his face.

Finally Norman was ready, which he indicated by slowly rotating his pelvis back and forth. Sean’s hands instantly slipped into place on Norman’s hips, his fingers gripping the flesh there almost too tightly, and moved Norman’s body at a quicker pace that suited him better.

Norman didn’t mind the fast pace; in fact, he rather liked it that way. He let Sean thrust into him hard while he moved Norman where he wanted, just enjoying the ride.

Sean couldn’t keep his eyes from roving over Norman’s body. Those wide shoulders that fluctuated into a broad chest, and then somehow turned into a slim waist with perfectly curved hips. The strong thighs that were now cupping his own sides in a vise. The well-sculpted arms that were, at the moment, thrown behind his back to steady himself and grip the sheets between white knuckles. Every inch of Norman’s being was perfect, right down to the cute little mole gracing the left, upper side of his lips. How Sean was ever lucky enough to bed such a gorgeous lover was beyond him.

Sean, being courteous for once, removed one hand from its position on Norman’s hip and wrapped it instead around the man’s cock. He pumped in time with his thrusts, loving the way Norman moaned his name, and before he knew it they were both coming, their cries taking away every bit of silence hiding in the room.

Norman took a minute to catch his breath, and then eased himself down onto the bed beside Sean. Sean immediately wrapped his arms around the other man’s shoulders and pulled him close into his embrace, his fingers softly swirling patterns into Norman’s skin.

They shared a kiss, full of love and tenderness, and soon fell asleep curled into each other’s arms.

_Everything you want_

_Anything at all_

_Everything you want_

_Everything I wanna do_


End file.
